


Planning, Small Excerpts, Etc.

by AokazuSei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokazuSei/pseuds/AokazuSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just small scenarios/paragraphs/quotes/etc. I wrote but wasn't able to fit in my current fics. I may use them later though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble #1

There was a loud thump before the held slightly loosened, just enough for him to take a quick breath.

“How dare you…” A deep growl, was it Kagami? With his impaired vision and headache, it was impossible to tell.

Kuroko could feel the slight tremors of the man behind him, who took a step back.

“I thought you cleared the street,” His voice was gruff, though was unsuccessful in hiding his panicked state.

“You did,” Several bodies crashed to the floor, leaving the only one of the strangers standing. “I should thank you for doing for doing so. It makes killing you a lot easier.”

The hold on Kuroko’s neck tightened, dragging him backwards as his captive tried to retreat. “If you do anything to me, he-”

They never let him finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this while I was working on Till Death Do Us Part. Technically, this is related to the unposted chapter (cuz I'm still working on it), but after some consideration, I thought it would be best if I left this scene out.


	2. Drabble #2

“Do you really believe you have authority over us?” Midorima stared coldly at the Council before him.

"How naive, thinking that we were younger than you because of our appearance," Akashi chuckled, smirking when he saw one of them shiver. "We existed even before your grandparents have.”

“No one can live that long," A nameless female, not that the Miracles bothered to remember, boldly spoke up. As if fueled by her sudden outburst, another Council member stammered,"Even if that was the case, you’re suggesting that you were born during The Great War.”

"They're really stubborn aren't they, Aominecchi," Kise sighed tiredly.

“We weren't born during The Great War,” The latter scoffed haughtily. "We participated in it."

"That can't be!" They became rigid with their fear completely transparent. 

"Our title isn't there for decoration," Midorima commented.

"It's bad to underestimate us," Murasakibara warned as he slowly walked towards them. 

"The Generation of Miracles is just a myth!" They screeched, eyes wildly searching for an escape only to realize that they were completely surrounded. 

"It was foolish of you to look down at us," Orbs glowing dangerously in the darkness of night, Akashi advanced forward.  

The next words only came out to a whisper.

"Now, shall we show you what it means to defy us?"

The sounds of blood curling screams and the stench of wet blood filled the silent streets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this when I was (still am) working on Till Death Do Us Part. I was thinking of how cool it would be if the GOM said this, but incorporating some sort of government in the plot would be too complicated to do since I already have the plot planned out. I do not want to revise 10+ pages of pure planning just to incorporate this.


End file.
